The Adventures of OJ Fisher
by TheRoseQueen14
Summary: O.J. is a new girl, looking for her and her two year old daughter, Haven's family.


O.J. ran to the bus stop, practically dragging her two year old daughter behind her. "Come on, Haven," she whispered to the groggy child, "just a little farther. I promise." When they reached the black plastic bench next to the bus stop sign they sat. O.J. had packed a suitcase with important documents and clothes and a backpack with food. She had also packed Haven's small, pink daiper bag with daipers, a few toys and Haven's blankie and teddy bear. Everything they would need to get away. It was almost five in the morning and raining. O.J. realized they weren't exactly dressed for the weather. O.J. was wearing baggy jeans, an old grey maternity shirt, worn sneakers and a purple WonderVille High sweatshirt. Haven was wearing a black dress with colorful flowers, pink rainboots and a purple sweatshirt. Her cherry red curls were pulled back into two pony tails. She looked up at her mother with her gorgeous, emerald green eyes and freckled face. "Mommy?"

O.J. looked down and put an arm around Haven. "Yeah, baby?"

"Where are we going, Mommy? Is it somewhere fun?"

"Maybe. We're going on an adventure, Haven."

Haven nodded and laid her head down on her mother's leg. They sat like that for fifteen minutes. When the bus came O.J. shook Haven awake and they climbed on the bus. O.J. paid the bus driver and sat down in her seat.

"Where to, miss?"

O.J. looked up, "hmm?"

The bus driver looked back at her and smiled sympathetically, "where to? You never said."

O.J. chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry. Riverdale, thank you."

When they finally reached Riverdale the next morning O.J. found a community center with locker room. She rented a locker to store their things and decided to eat. She handed Haven an apple juice and poptart. When they finished eating, O.J. took her daughter's hand and began walking. They walked to Riverdale High. O.J. stood outside and took a deep breath. She needed to remember that she had to do this. She and Haven couldn't go back home. Not again. Not after what he had done. O.J. and Haven walked into the school and all eyes were immediately on them. Their worn, dirty clothes, O.J.'s bruises, and Haven waving to everyone. They walked to the common room where Cheryl Blossom and five other teens sat together. O.J. and Haven walked right to them. They all looked up. "Cheryl? Cheryl Blossom?"

Cheryl blossom looked up in disgust. "Yes. What do you want, tramp?"

O.J. decided to be civil. "Do you know Clifford Blossom?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes before snarling, "my father is dead. Don't tell me that little beast is his kid, whore."

"No, 'that little beast' is my kid and I'm his, bitch," O.J. snapped back. Fuck this chick. Who was apparently her sister? O.J. looked around at the other five teens. They were all shocked. One of them with a blonde pony tail and green eyes stood.

"I'm Betty Cooper. This is Jughead, Archie, Veronica, and Kevin. Who are you?"

O.J. smiled. "I'm O.J. Fisher. This is my daughter, Haven," O.J. replied picking up Haven.

"And I'm assuming you want money? From my family, seeing as how my father is your father," Cheryl asked.

"Um... I was hoping for a place to stay. So I can finish high school and get an apartment for Haven and I. I didn't know Dad was dead."

"O.J, where are you from?" Betty asked.

"Centerville. I'm sixteen. My mother died when I was young and I was raised by my aunts Delta and Quinta. Dad came to visit three times a year and sent birthday cards. He come this year and he didn't send a card," O.J. sighed. "I assumed it was because I had moved in with my boyfriend and he didn't know my address. So I thought I would visit him. I didn't know he had another family."

Cheryl looked furious.

"So you have a boyfriend? Why don't you go back to your house with him?"

O.J. tried to stay calm but she panicked.

"Look, you don't understand! I can't go back! I can't take Haven back! He could...we had to leave." Betty put a hand on O.J.'s shoulder.

"Are you okay? O.J, who did that to you?"

She looked at her cuts and bruises. Examening the bandage just below O.J.'s hairline and the two inch cut along her jawline. O.J.'s black eye and the hickeys and small, black bruies trailing down her neck. O.J. pulled her sweatshirt up.

"No one. It's fine. We just need a place to stay. My mom grew up here. She told me if I ever needed to come back to find the Serpents and tell them I'm a Fisher. They would protect me."

Everyone looked at Jughead.

"Alright. Let's go see my dad."

Later at the trailer Haven is asleep. FP, Jughead, Betty, and O.J. sit down around the table.

"Fisher? Yeah, I knew the Fisher Girls. Are you Octavia, Delta or Quinta's girl?" FP asked.

"Octavia. I was named after her," O.J. replied.

"Shoulda known. You look just like her. Is that you got stuck with O.J?"

"Yeah. Mom called me Junior and somehow O.J. stuck." O.J. nodded.

"Well, the girls did me quite a few favors back in the day. I guess you and the kid can stay here. I owe Octavia that. How is she, by the way?" FP stood. O.J. looked at the ground.

"She died. It was a drug overdoes when I was eight. I was raised by Delta and Quinta."

"Oh, you should get some sleep, O.J. I'm gonna go home. Talk to you tomorrow, Jug." Betty kissed her boyfriend and left. O.J. and Haven slept on a cot in the living room and felt safe for the first time in a while.


End file.
